Classic Connections
by Faith-Bloodlain
Summary: This is a story about a girl who lives in Canada in approximatly the mid to late 1800s. Jack sparrow and will turner will show up as well as other random characters dont worry.
1. Default Chapter

Classic Connections   
The only thing greater than having someone who loves you is to love something so much that your willing to risk your life for it. I guess I should start at the beginning. The day was new, with a bright blue sky and wispy white clouds. The sun glistened on the dewdrops in the grass making it look like a dream. Me chocolate brown cat lay in the sun enjoying the warm rays, as his brown fur seemed to shine in it making the day seem almost surreal. Me name be Abigail Williams but everyone calls me Abby. I have just turned fifteen and am about to start a new chapter of me life, at least that's what me Mum told me and little did I know that she would be right. I live out in Ranchers Creek Alberta. Me Mum and Dad have been married for over twenty years. Me Mum's name be Maria Williams and me Dad's name be jack Williams. Me Mum and Dad run our farm while I take care of the cleaning and horse training, after I finished me homework of course. Well anyways back to me story. I had just finished washing up for breakfast when me Dad rode into the yard on the most beautiful stallion I had ever seen. His dark brown eyes were like deep pools that through which just by looking at you he knew all of your deepest secrets. His black coat was the deepest black I had ever seen with the whitest star on his forehead. As he was walking up the drive the sun just made his coat glisten as his muscles flexed and rippled underneath. I thought I had never seen anything so beautiful as that horse. Little did I know A few weeks later I would see something more beautiful then I could ever imagine. Me Dad decided that I should name the horse, I thought of the perfect name in a very short time. I decided to call him Starlight for the name just seemed to suit him. Me Mum and Dad thought I was crazy naming him that but they allowed his name to stand. I then asked me Dad why he let me name him, and had the biggest shock of me life for me Dad said that he was my horse. Not a horse that I could train then has to be given away but a horse of me very own. Me Dad laughed and said that me eyes looked like saucers as he told me about Starlight but I didn't care for Starlight would be the best thing in my life for a long time. As I stood there just staring at Starlight as if for the first time, I did not notice the cold wind that had suddenly shown up or the ever growing darkness that came with it. After about fifteen minutes of me just standing there me Dad came out and pointed out the large black storm cloud coming toward us. After me Dad pointed out the large dark cloud a very large bolt of lightning zig zagged towards the ground. I saw a large bright flash and then nothing, after a few seconds my sight returned. I wished with all my heart that it hadn't because laying before me was me Dad I couldn't even recognize him for he was black all over from the high amounts of electricity that had ripped through his body slowly killing him. Me Mum then tried to come outside but I couldn't let her see him like that so I took the blanket off of Starlight's back and threw it over me Dad, then I took Starlight inside the barn. Just as I was closing his stall door I heard me Mum screaming and sobbing. I knew then that me Mum would never be the same and my life wouldn't either. As I listened to me Mum crying her heart out I collapsed in front of Starlight's door crying. Starlight then nudged the door open and nudged me with his nose I then stood up and in one swift motion I was riding Starlight into the town to go and get help. Starlight seemed to sense that I would have trouble riding him in this state so he was really gentle. I never figured out how he knew but he did and I was very grateful for that. After what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes we were at doctor Richmond's office and I was telling him what happened between sobs. Doc Richmond was up and ready to go in a few minutes, Doctor Richmond was a short and sort of chubby man with a balding head. I told him to go on ahead and I was going over to the church to get the priest to help calm me Mum down for me Mum was a very religious person. I was hoping that maybe Brother John could help her and possibly get her to talk sense again, but I have to say that I didn't believe anyone could calm me Mum down while she's in this state. Starlight and I stood outside the church for quite a while before someone came out to ask me what was going on. Brother John was a tall young man I believe he was in his thirties but I wasn't sure. Brother John was the man who was quickly approaching. Just as Brother John got to the gate I started crying and spilled out the whole story to him. Right after I told Brother John he said to go on home and he would be there within the hour. So I did riding as fast as I could, Starlight seemed to understand how much I needed to get home for he galloped the entire way without slowing down even once. Once I finally got home I Quickly rushed through putting starlight away. By rushed I mean I brushed him down and put a blanket over him. After me horse Starlight was looked after I went inside to see me Mum. When I got inside me mum looked worse than I ever could of imagined. For what had started out as a perfect day had suddenly turned into the worst day of me life, for on that day not only had I lost me Dad but I was slowly losing me Mum as well. I soon as Brother John saw me he took me outside and explained what was wrong with me mum. He said she had dementia and I might be taken away.

"NO!" I screamed but he wouldn't listen he just kept explaining that dementia was slowly going to make me mum insane, even enough so that she might kill me her own daughter. While he was explaining this I whispered "how could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this torture?" and with that I blacked out. I dreamed of many things while I was unconscious. I relived me father's death and I dreamed of me own. A couple hours later I woke up. At first I couldn't recognize anything but then I saw me mum beside the bed with a wild untamed look in her eyes. Then she let out a wild howling sound and covered me face with a pillow. I couldn't breathe! I struggled to get free but I was not strong enough. I could feel the unending darkness coming ever closer. Then all of a sudden, light blinded me eyes. Was I dead? I wondered.

"Abby, Abby its time to wake up now." I groaned and slowly opened me eyes.

"Abby I'm so glad your ok." Brother John and Doc Richmond both said at the same time.

"Why did mother do that?" I asked groggily.

"Why did your mother do what?" They asked confused.

"Why did she try to smother me?" I asked getting more confused by the minute.

"Abby your mother didn't do anything." Brother John explained quietly.

"Does that mean me father's not dead?" I asked hopefully eyes wide with hope and fear.

"Abby your father went into town to get more ice for your head." Brother John explained while looking at me with wonder.

"Then what happened?" I asked completely lost and confused.

"You fell off starlight and bumped your head we thought you were gone for good there for a minute." Doc Richmond said.

"What happened in your dream?" Me mom asked when she saw I was awake.

"What does it matter?" I said happily. "Everybody's safe and sound." I said smiling.

Me dad walked in smiling and said "I knew you would wake up, you just needed to do that in your own time.

"Your right father, I'm alright now, everything's alright now."

A couple weeks past and everything seemed back to normal until I saw him. I saw the man who always just stood and the edge of my mind. He stood there almost as if he wanted to help me in my dreams but never could. When I saw him there I stopped and stared for what seemed like seconds but actually were minutes before he came over.

"Excuse me miss but I believe we have met. I recognized your face and assumed." He said.

"Oh? I believe we have met also but I'm not sure." I said.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk." He said suddenly.

"Sure, why not." I answered while shrugging.

We walked all around the park finding out all the while that we thought almost the exact same way. So in a way I wasn't surprised when all of a sudden he asked if I wanted to get married.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I know it seems very sudden but I can't shake this feeling that we were meant to be together." He answered.

"But I don't even know your name nor do you mine."

"Alright my name is Charlie Meyers."

"Well Charlie me name be Abigail Williams."

"Now that we know each other's names why shouldn't we get married? We think almost the exact same way."

Before I knew what was happening we were married and I was introducing him to me parents and Starlight. Me parents had no trouble with him nor him with them. So in a few minutes we left to go to his home with Starlight and never had anything go wrong onthe way back.

But After a year my husband charlie died. I was so sad I couldnt take it I just layed down and attempted to die. But after few hours I opened my eyes and screamed for although I was 16 by this point I was still startled easily and what had starled me was seeing a man with dreadlocks and brown eyes.

"well who are ye luv?" he asked as I heard a voice call out "Jack what is that?"

THE END evil grin

of this chapter.

Okies tell me what you think of this cause I re put the begining so please read and reply.


	2. Authors notedisclaimer

Disclaimer: This is a story that I wrote and if it happens to match someone's life I apologize but this is just something that popped into my head one day and please do not copy it as your own work for it is not yours it is mine. Thanks: From Lisa also I dont know how soon I will be updating. Also even if you hate this story please let me know by reviewing thanks.


End file.
